Don't
by jadelyjustjadely
Summary: That was how Kitty Wilde, Cheerio, princess of Mckinley, became a broken, blue eyed, doll. Because that's all she is, now. A shell of her former self, cracked and ripped and torn apart by Marley Rose, who turned out to have more thorns than she had thought.


**A/N**; so a while ago on tumblr, somebody requested a fic where somebody's world comes toppling down because of one word. this was what i did. so um, angst warning right here. i seem to enjoy angst. whoops.

"Marley- wait."

The brunette looks behind her, eyeing the blonde. She sighs and looks to her friends, who are shaking their heads.

But since when has she listened to her friends?

She waves them off, and Unique rolls her eyes, but walks away. Ryder shrugs, and follows. Marley closes her eyes, and turns, walking towards Kitty.

Once she sits down, Kitty inhales, then exhales, loudly.

"I- I'm sorry."

Marley blinks. "What fo-"

"You know what for!" Kitty interrupts. "We lost sectionals because of _me, _Marley. Not you. Not even Finn the dumbass. It was _my fault._"

Marley scratches the back of her neck. Kitty's face burns, and she looks down at her hands.

"I'm sorry for the other shit, too," she says, so quietly Marley has to lean in to hear her. "The... puke stuff. It's gross, and you're skinny enough already."

Marley's cheeks flush pink. "T-thanks. I think?"

Kitty looks up, smiling softly. Marley's heart stops for a second, and she wipes her sweaty palms on her dress.

"Was that all? 'Cos I really should catch up with Jake-"

Kitty scowls at the boy's name, but the expression leaves her face just as quickly as it came. She nods.

Marley stands, and walks towards the door, but Kitty catches her arm before she can leave. Marley whips around.

"I- there's one more thing," Kitty explains. Marley looks down at the blonde's hand, still gripping her arm. Kitty follows her gaze and lets go immediately. Marley shivers, cold air hitting the small area where the shorter girl's hand was resting.

"I realized something," Kitty starts. "At sectionals. When you... fell. And I know you have no reason to like me anyway, but I think you're really gonna hate me even more when I tell you."

Marley bites her lip. Kitty looks at her shoes.

"I- Ugh," the Cheerio groans, squeezing her eyes shut. "I realized that I was hurting you. And I sort of already knew that, but I didn't care too much. Because you stole my boyfriend, and my role, and you were the innocent, naive princess in every story, and I was, of course, the villian. So I didn't care. But now I do."

"And do you know why I care?"

Marley's lips part. She shakes her head, not realizing she's even doing it.

"I care because you're better. Better than I thought you were. Better than I was, or am. You're funny, and smart, and way, way too nice- it's gonna to get you in trouble some day, because no human should be as kind as you are. You're beautiful. But you're beautiful on the inside, too. And when I'm with you, Marley, I want to cry, but I also want to sing, you know?"

Marley tenses, but Kitty keeps going.

"And I really like you. A lot. And I realized... I want to hold your hand, and sing with you, and kiss you. I want to call you mine," she looks up, eyes big and round and young. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Marley's eyes widen, and her hand covers her mouth. But then, like a sudden storm, her features turn angry.

"Is this a joke?"

Kitty recoils. "What?"

Marley continues, fists clenched. "Because it's not funny."

Kitty shakes her head, eyes round. Marley huffs, and turns to leave. Kitty runs up to her, and does something idiotic.

She kisses her, right on the lips.

Marley freezes, and Kitty reaches for her hand, which she retracts.

Marley pulls away, looking nervously and furiously around the room. She then turns back to Kitty, who seems to have shrunken.

"Are there hidden cameras?" the brunette demands. "Where are your friends hiding?"

"Marley," Kitty whispers, her voice cracking. "There are no cameras. I have no friends."

"Then what is this?"

Tears gather in the smaller girl's eyes. Her fists clench and unclench, her breathing becoming heavier.

"M-Marley, I l-love you."

Then, Marley says it. One word, one tiny word, doused in venom.

"_Don't._"

The brunette leaves the room, shaking her head, her eyes filled with rage, but sadness, too. Kitty stays, and her sobs echo in the empty space.

That was how Kitty Wilde, Cheerio, princess of Mckinley, became a broken, blue eyed, doll. Because that's all she is, now. A shell of her former self, cracked and ripped and torn apart by Marley Rose, who turned out to have more thorns than she had thought.

Kitty loves her, anyways.


End file.
